All I Want For christmas is Yugi
by Bakura Twins
Summary: Yes, i know christmas was a while ago, but i felt like writing this. Yami Yugi and Yami Bakura torture. Y/Y, R/B T/S *5* Lots of OOC, k?
1. Breakfast Disaster

Yugi: good side of Yugi  
Yami: Yami Yugi  
  
Ryou: good side of Bakura  
Bakura: Yami Bakura  
  
A/N: Hello people. I am giving up my other two fic's and I thought I could use another. I am only going to put this one fic up so I probably will update faster. There will be some slight yoai between Yugi & Yami. Please read. I do accept flames though preferably NO swears. They go to my school e-mail account and the teachers would kill me if the found out.  
  
Disclaimer: All right to make you weird lawyer people happy, I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh, kay-kay.   
  
Chapter 1  
Breakfast Disaster  
  
Yugi woke up but didn't get up nor open his eyes. He felt warm. The rest of the house felt cold but in his bed he was warm. He smiled and snuggled closer to the source of the warmth.   
  
Yami felt someone move next to him and woke up. Unlike Yugi though, he did sit up blinking his eyes open. This woke Yugi up. He looked up at his Yami sleepily and smiled.   
  
"Morning Yami" Yugi yawned.   
  
"Morning hikari" Yami said. "What's for breakfast"  
  
** * * * *  
  
Yami sat at the table mixing a bowl of pancake batter. Yugi stood by the stove buttering the skillet. He glanced over to Yami and laughed a bit. The flour in the bowl was mostly on the former Pharaohs face. Yami heard Yugi laugh and looked up.   
  
"What's so funny?!" Yami asked.  
  
"Your face is covered in powder!" Yugi chuckled.  
  
"That's not my fault. The demon white stuff is possessed."   
  
"It's called flour. And it's not possessed Yami, you're mixing it to hard." Yugi said.  
  
"No I'm not." Yami decided to prove it was just possessed. "See watch." Yami stirred the batter faster and the powder all blew up into his face in a cloud of flour. Yugi nearly fell over with laughter. "Oh you think that's funny do ya. We'll see about that." Yami threw a handful of flour from the bag at yugi.   
  
"Hey, Yami!" Yugi reached over and grabbed a handful of flour and covered Yami more in it.   
  
The little war of flour only lasted a short while as soon both boys were on the ground powder covered and laughing their heads off.   
  
"Yami, I think you need a bath." Yugi giggled looking at the powder-covered spirit.  
  
"Oh, I need a bath. What about you?!" Yami laughed.  
  
"Fine we both do. I'll start the water, you grab some towels." Yugi said.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
All right people please read and review. I promise it will get better, and longer.  
  
~Yami Bakura~ 


	2. Attack of the ‘possessed’ everyday house...

A/N: Me sad. I got only one review. But I'll continue anyway. Thank you 'Jadesaber'. Yes to answer your question the rating will go up. To pg. I don't write bad stuffs besides violence. This is just a random cute fic with some Bakura and Yami torture. No swearing (at least I don't say the swears). But anyways the rating will go up do to kissing and that's it. Got it.  
  
And something I forgot to mention, yes I know flour and water don't mix, but in this case it's fine.   
  
Disclaimer: I own the ideas for this fic, doesn't that count… *sighs*… guess not. I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh. Actually I don't own half the ideas for this fic. They mostly belong to the authors on my faves list.   
  
Chapter2  
Attack of the 'possessed' everyday household objects.  
  
Yami stood next to Yugi with the towels in hand. Yugi got the water ready and hung the towels on a rack. Then turned to his Yami.   
  
"You can take the first shower. I'll clean up in the kitchen. Try not to make a mess in here." Yugi said eying his other.  
  
"I'd think I'd know how to take a shower." Yami replied.  
  
Yugi left and went down stairs. He grabbed a broom and started to sweep. After a short while he heard a knock on the door. He walked over and opened it. It was Ryou.   
  
"Hey Ryou, what are ya doin' here." Yugi asked.  
  
"Umm… I came to say hi. But… er… what happened to you?!" Ryou asked confused.   
  
"Oh, um Yami and I tried to make pancakes." Yugi sighed.  
  
"Oh, that explains it. You want a hand cleaning up?" Ryou asked.  
  
"Yah sure, thanks." Yugi replied. Ryou walked in and grabbed a broom. Yugi followed suit.  
  
"Ya know what, I think we could use as much help as possible." Ryou said. He brushed his finger across the tassels on the millennium ring. A few seconds later Bakura was standing before them looking very ticked off.   
  
"What do you want this time Ryou?!" Bakura asked angrily.   
  
"Don't talk to me like that. And you're going to help us clean. Got That?!" Ryou replied.  
  
"I'm what?!" Bakura asked confused.  
  
"Your cleaning." Ryou replied shoving a mop into the confused spirits hands. Bakura looked at it confused.  
  
"How do you turn it on?" Bakura asked.   
  
"Oy! Let me show you." Ryou took the mop and showed Bakura how to use it.   
  
** * * * *(A few minutes earlier, upstairs)  
  
Yami got into the shower and looked around he took in every site at once. Eventually he spotted a spigot on the wall. Actually two. One labeled 'S' for shampoo and the other 'C' for conditioner. But poor Yami did not know this seeing as he could only read hieroglyphs and not normal writing. He pressed the button curiously on the spigot labeled 'S' and shampoo came squirting into his eyes. He yelped at the stinging sensation and backed up into the wall. He knocked over something but he wasn't sure what. He reached for the washcloth and tried desperately to wipe the soap from his eyes. That only made it worse though and he stumbled slightly slipping on the slippery bar of soap he knocked over. He whimpered as he landed on the tile floor.  
  
** * * * * (Back in the kitchen)  
  
The three heard a noise upstairs. Yugi decided to investigate.  
  
"Can I trust you two down here. I don't want the kitchen more of a mess." Yugi said eying Bakura curiously.  
  
"We can handle it, right Yami?" Ryou asked shooting a glare at his other. Bakura muttered something in Egyptian causing Ryou hit him over the head. Yugi looked at Ryou confused before disappearing upstairs.  
  
** * * * * (Back upstairs)  
  
Yugi entered the bathroom cautiously. He walked over to the shower and pulled back the curtain. Yami lay on the floor. He mumbled something under his breath in Egyptian.   
  
"That's odd. Bakura just said the same thing downstairs. What does it mean?" Yugi laughed guessing he already new the answer.   
  
"Yugi, the bathroom is possessed." Yami whined.  
  
"Yami, it's not possessed." Yugi replied.  
  
"yes it is. The demon lion head squirts goo into your eyes till you can hardly see, and some slippery demon makes you slip and fall." Yami whimpered.  
  
"Oh my poor Yami. Let me help you." Yugi knelt down to his Yami and with a dry towel wiped the soap from his eyes. Yugi stood and held his hand out for his other to take. Yami gratefully took his hand and stood. Yugi giggled slightly and thrust a towel at his Yami. Yami looked down and blushed before wrapping the towel around his waist.  
  
"Come on yami. Get dressed and then we can go see what kind of havoc Bakura and ryou have reeked upon the house, each other, or the world" Yugi sighed.  
  
"what are they doing here?!" Yami asked.  
  
"Cleaning." Yugi said simply and walked out of the bathroom.  
  
  
Yay done. And fast too. That's my quickest update yet. Hoora.  
  
~Yami Bakura~ 


	3. McDonalds

A/N: Sorry for the long update. I had trouble thinking up the next chapter. Oh well. Here we go. I'll do shout-outs at the end.  
  
Dissclaimer: I don't own yugioh, or half the ideas in this fic. Neither do I own McDonalds. This chapter is mostly my own thoughts I think.  
  
Chapter3  
McDonalds  
  
Yugi came down stairs and wasn't to amazed at the site he beheld. Bakura stood in the corner leaning against the wall covered in powder. Ryou stood by him yelling something in Egyptian. The mop Bakura was using had mysteriously disappeared.   
  
Yugi stared at the scene in front of him for a few seconds. Eventually he started to giggle. Ryou stopped yelling at Bakura and turned to the child. Yugi thought this was the funniest thing ever. Eventually Ryou gave up and started laughing too. Bakura just looked at the two like they were crazy.   
  
Yami came down after a few moments. He ignored the two laughing lights and walked over to Bakura. Bakura turned to glare at the pharaoh. The pharaoh just glared back. Soon they were engaged in a battle to see who would blink first.  
  
Ryou and Yugi stopped laughing. They were both hungry by now.   
  
"Yugi lets all go out to eat." Ryou suggested.  
  
"Yah. That's a great idea. But where?" Yugi asked.  
  
"Um how about McDonalds?" Ryou replied.  
  
"Yah, sure. Your driving I hope." Yugi said.  
  
"Of course. Come on Yami and Bakura." Ryou said. Bakura and Yami finally gave up and the four left.   
  
Yugi sat up front in the passenger seat. Yami and Bakura sat in back engaged in yet another glaring contest. Yugi and Ryou talked, ignoring their ignorant Yami's in the back.   
  
"Bakura is so irritating. I don't see how you can put up with your yami." Ryou said.  
  
"I don't know, I kinda like him." Yugi said smiling slightly.  
  
"Don't tell me your starting to form a crush on your Yami!" Ryou sighed.  
  
"Maybe, so what." Yugi said.  
  
"Oh brother." Ryou sighed.  
  
The group arrived at McDonalds. Yugi and Ryou walked up to the register, their others leaning against the wall. A man walked up from behind the counter to take the boys orders.  
  
"How might I help you?" the man asked.  
  
"Um, we'll take 4 # 5's." Ryou said.  
  
"All right that's 10.58 please." The clerk said.  
  
"Here you go." Ryou said handing the man a twenty.  
  
"9.42 is your change, have a nice day." The clerk said handing Ryou his change. Yugi went to find a table with their Yami's. Ryou came over in a few minutes with food and drink.  
  
Ryou and Yugi sat across from their others and next to each other. That left Yami and Bakura next to each other. Ryou and Yugi and sighed, but ignored their others.   
  
"Hey, how about we go Christmas shopping after." Yugi suggested.  
  
"Yah that sounds good. We can split up. You take Bakura and Yami will come with me. Kay?" Ryou said.  
  
"All right." Yugi said. He leaned over to Bakura and whispered, "You wont tell Yami what I told you in the car will you?"   
  
"Don't worry. I wont. You have my word." Ryou said.   
  
They picked up their stuff and went to the car. They headed toward the mall. Yami looked out the window. The world seemed lined with lights and decorations. Yugi smiled looking back at his Yami. 'Maybe Ryou's right' Yugi thought to himself.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Sorry for the long update. Also for the short chappie. I don't feel well. I think I'm sick.   
  
Shout outs to:  
  
Kugi Ra Muto: thanks for reviewing… um… sorry… No orcs.   
  
Someone who shall not be named: Glad you like.  
  
Jadesaber: Yay you read more and didn't decide to ignore me completely!  
  
Foxey: I promise I'll make it as cute as I can. Kay  
  
Angel Black: Glad you thought it was funny. You have an evil talking cat?!  
  
Random Mouse: I will torture more kay?!  
  
Thank you people for reading my boring fic. I'll continue soon I hope.  
  
~Yami Bakura~ 


	4. The Mall

A/N: Hi again people. I'm feeling better today so I can update. You've waited long enough so here it is. Shout outs to my reviewers at the end.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh, a lot of ideas in this fic, Golem, Walden books, or After Thoughts, or Toys R US. I own nothing. Okay I own something.  
  
Chapter4  
The Mall  
  
Yugi sat in the car staring back at his other. Ryou glanced over and giggled slightly.   
  
"You really like him, don't you." Ryou said.  
  
"Ya. I do." Yugi said turning around.   
  
"You should write a letter to Santa Claus." Ryou did not believe in Santa anymore, but Yugi was still ten and believed a lot, including that Santa Claus was real. (A/N: you know what? I still believe in Santa Claus. I'm 13 years old.)  
  
"Ya." Yugi giggled.  
  
They arrived at the mall shortly. They all climbed out of the car and took off. Ryou and Yami took the upper part of the mall, and Yugi and Bakura took the bottom. They had an hour before they were to meet back at the food court.  
  
Ryou and Yami walked along the rows of stores. There was a stern silence between them. Ryou decided to break the silence.  
  
"What are you going to get Yugi?" Ryou asked.  
  
"I don't know." Yami replied.  
  
"Well what do you know about him?" Ryou asked.  
  
"I know he loves plushies, he loves dueling, he is really cute, his fave monster is the dark magician…" Ryou cut off Yami.  
  
"You said he was cute. You like your hikari don't you!?" Ryou said giggling.  
  
"Um… of course not. Er… why would I like my hikari… that's stupid…" Yami said.  
  
"You do don't you. Yami likes Yugi. Yami Likes Yugi." Ryou started singing.  
  
"Shut up. So what if I do. You can't tell any one. GOT IT!" Yami said.   
  
"I Know. Cool it. Allright you said he likes plushies right. Well then I think I know just what to get him. Come on." Ryou said changing the subject. He was still giggling though.   
  
He grabbed Yami's wrist and dragged him to a storefront. It was called 'Plushies R.S.' They entered the shop and Yami headed toward where he saw the Dark Magician plushies. It was near the back. As he headed back there his eyes fell upon a person. Not just anyone though. It was Malik. He was standing in the back huggling plushies. Yami walked toward him and Malik turned hearing Yami's footsteps.  
  
"My Plushies!" Malik said trying to imitate Golem. "They're all mine, My precious." He slinked away still huggling the plushies. Yami looked at him like he was nuts before Ryou came up behind him.   
  
"Was that Malik over there?" Ryou asked.  
  
"I think so?!" Yami said.  
  
"Is he high or something?"  
  
"Probably." Yami said calmly.  
  
"Hey, you find anything yet?" Ryou asked.  
  
"Not quite. What about this?" Yami asked pulling a Dark Magician plushy of the shelf.  
  
"Yah, it's cute." Ryou said.   
  
"You know what I know just what to get him to go along with it." Yami said.  
  
"All right, lets pay first then we can go." Ryou said.  
  
"Okay." Yami agreed. They paid for the plushy and headed out. Yami brought them to a store called 'After Thoughts' He headed Straight to the back and found a rack of necklaces. He looked at the lockets till he found one that was perfect. It was shaped like a heart with a pink bead in the center. He paid for it and dressed the dark magician in it.  
  
"That's cool." Ryou said.   
  
"Ya think that Yugi will like it?" Yami asked.  
  
"Ya, of course." Ryou replied. "Do you know what I could get Bakura?"  
  
"Um… Ya I think I do. Come on its in a book store near here." Yami answered. He dragged him out of the store and down the walkway toward a bookstore. Ryou looked up at the sign above the doors. 'Walden Book's' it read in bold white letters.  
  
He didn't get to see the rest for he was dragged in and down three isles before Yami finally stopped in front of a bookshelf with a load of old looking books. Some had been scorched on the edges, some were torn, and others, covered in mud. On the bottom row however there were a few newer looking books. Ryou ducked down and looked at the new ones. They were dictionaries, Egyptian to English. Ryou picked one up and looked over it.  
  
"This is great. My Yami will love this!" Ryou exclaimed. "Thanks Yami."  
  
"Your welcome." Yami said. "Hey check this one out." Yami pulled an old tattered book off the shelf. The title was written in hieroglyphs. Actually the whole book was in Hieroglyphs. "It's a book on slavery in ancient Egypt. You know Bakura was a slave 5,000 years ago. He's been a slave since he was 2. That's when his mother died. His father hated kids and sold him." Yami said  
  
"Wow I didn't know that. He was a slave at age 2. Harsh." Ryou said.   
  
"Ya, it was rough but. That's life. They pushed the young slaves hardest. Poor Bakura was the youngest there. They wanted him to be strong so they pushed him as far as they could. He rebelled though. He became a tomb robber and got arrested. They brought him to me. I was Pharaoh then. My mother and father were dead. My advisors told me what to do. Was forced to obey them for I was too young. They told me to banish him forever for disobeying our laws. I did as told. I banished him to the ring. But I too disobeyed them, I didn't banish him forever. Thanks to you he's returned. He's lucky." Yami said.  
  
"I never new that. How come he never told me that?" Ryou asked.  
  
"I don't know. Maybe he forgot. Its possible." Yami said.  
  
"Ya or maybe he wanted to forget." Ryou said. He looked down at the book. "I think I'll get this but not for Bakura. I want to learn more." Ryou said.  
  
"Good idea. Now come on. We need to meet up with Yugi and Bakura downstairs." Yami said.   
  
"Ya, I know. Just let me pay for this stuff first okay." Ryou said  
  
"Yep. But hurry." Yami said. Ryou paid the clerk for the books and they left heading toward the food court. "What am I going to do about Yugi?" Yami asked.   
  
"Um… I know, you could write a letter to Santa Clause." Ryou said.  
  
"To who?" Yami asked.  
  
"To Santa Clause. Its tradition that children write letters to Santa Clause and ask for whatever it is hat they want most that year. Usually they get their wish." Ryou said.  
  
"Are you serious." Yami asked.  
  
"Yep I am." Ryou said.  
  
"That's cool. Maybe I will try it." Yami said. They sped up toward the food court. When they got there they found the table that Yugi and Bakura were sitting at. Bakura had a large soda and appeared to be getting very hyper. Yugi was sitting as far away from the spirit as he could while still managing to stay at the table.  
  
"YAMI!!!!!!! I thought I told you no more soda after the last time. Shoot." Ryou said.  
  
"Awww. Ryou mad. Me make all better." Bakura said. He took the muffin from next to him and stuffed it in Ryou's mouth. Sighing Ryou ate it.   
  
"Never again." Ryou mumbled. "Never again."   
  
They decided it was time to go. Yami picked Yugi up for he was about to fall asleep anyhow. They walked toward the car. Yugi did fall asleep. Right in Yami's arms. Yami looked down at the child and smiled.  
  
"Good night my little tenshi*." Yami said kissing Yugi gently on the forehead.  
Thank you for reading. I owe a few people shout outs.   
  
Escuro de la Lus: thanks I hope you like this one. It is sure to have romance as you can see.  
  
Kugi Ra Muto: nope sorry I don't write R/B. Malik is in it.   
  
Diamond: Here I did continue. Thanks for reviewing.  
  
That's all. Bye, Bye.  
  
Tenshi* = angel in Japanese. Just in case you wanted to know. 


	5. Finally Updated! Christmas Eve

A/N: Hi again people. This is the next chappie. Duh. Enjoy. Shout outs at the end. Oh, and though I said I don't write R/B, I changed my mind. Here you go.   
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh or half the ideas for this fic…  
  
Ch.5  
  
Christmas Eve Party Surprise  
  
Yugi woke early. He didn't want to leave his Yami's warmth, but did anyway. He walked over to the desk in his room. He sat down with a pen and paper and began to right.  
  
Dear Santa,   
  
All I want this year for Christmas is for My Yami to love me. Please!!!!!!!!!!  
  
From, Yugi  
  
Yugi folded the letter and through it out the window. The wind caught it and it blew away until it disappeared as if by magic. Yugi smiled satisfied. He went down stairs and into the kitchen. There was a note on the counter from his grandpa. He read it over a few times.  
  
*Upstairs*  
  
Yami woke up and shivered. He looked next to him and saw Yugi wasn't there. He heard something down stairs and calmed down. He walked over to the desk and pulled out a paper and pen. He started writing.  
  
Dear Santa,   
  
I have no idea why I am doing this. Its seems like just anther stupid mortal tradition, but here goes. All I want for Christmas this year is for my hikari to love me. Please!!!!!!!!!!  
  
From, Yami  
  
Yami took the letter and chucked it out the window. He watched the letter disappear before he left to go down stairs. He reached the kitchen and walked in to find yugi sitting at the table… crying. He had his knees pulled to his chest, his arms folded across his knees, and he was crying into his arms. He shook violently.   
  
Yami ran over to Yugi and lifted his head trying to figure out what was going on. Yugi turned away from Yami not wanting him to see his tears.   
  
"Yugi, what's wrong?" Yami said rather hurt at the fact that Yugi wouldn't even look him in the eyes.  
  
"Grandpa's gone to Egypt. He wont be back for Christmas and now I'm going to be all alone again." Yugi cried.  
  
"Oh man…I'm so sorry Yugi… tell you what, you go take a shower and I'll figure something out. Okay?" Yami said softly.  
  
"Like what?" Yugi asked.  
  
"You'll see." Yami said. Yugi got up shakily and walked toward the shower room. Yami sighed. "Thanks a lot Gramp's!"  
  
Yami went to the phone and grabbed the receiver. He made some quick calls. Soon the whole group was coming over for a small (okay rather large) party. Yami smiled and walked over to the table. He had hardly even sat down before he heard a yelp from upstairs. He jumped up and ran upstairs and into the bathroom Yugi had slid and was in a heap at the bottom of the tub crying.   
  
"Today just stinks!" Yugi said through his tears.   
  
"No it doesn't. Come on get up. I called all your friends. We're going to have a party. Okay?" Yami asked smiling " You know hikari, your turning into me… I did that too."  
  
"No I'm not!" Yugi said laughing slightly. He immediately froze. "Wait… is Tea coming?"  
  
"Ya, why?" Yami asked pulling Yugi to his feet.   
  
"She's just going to hang around you and flirt all day! She likes you, you know!" Yugi said sadly.  
  
"Well I'll just have to tell her my heart is taken!" Yami smiled. Yugi frowned however. He was already taken. It was to late!  
  
"Oh… by who…" Yugi said sadly.  
  
"By you!" Yami smiled and picked the child up. Yugi grinned and hugged his other. "that is… if you don't mind."  
  
"I think I like you too!" Yugi said. The two smiled and Yami put Yugi down.  
  
"Why don't you go get dressed? The others will be here soon." Yami went down into the kitchen and sat at the table. He looked out the window and at the sky. "Thank you." Yami said silently, but then smacked himself. "Great, now your talking to random people in the skies."  
  
A few minutes later Yugi came downstairs. He smiled at his Yami quickly before setting about calling the pizza place. He went back upstairs only t return a little while later carrying the parcels he was to give to his friends. He set them on the table and walked over to his Yami. He sat down next to him but Yami decided to pull Yugi up into his lap. Yugi rested his head on his Yami's chest and slowly dozed off. Yami played with the boy's hair for a while before the doorbell rang. Yugi woke up at the sound and he and his Yami walked over hand in hand to open the door. It was Ryou. He grinned when he saw the two holding hands.   
  
"Took you two long enough!" Ryou smiled.  
  
"What do you-" Yami was cut off.  
  
"You two know what I mean. Can we come in?" Ryou asked.   
  
"what do you mean we…" Yami asked. Ryou moved aside revealing a very ticked looking Bakura. Yami sighed. "Why is he here?"  
  
"Why can't I be here, Pharaoh?" Bakura asked. "Don't worry, I'm not after the puzzle. HE forced me to come!" Bakura said pointing at Ryou. Ryou smiled innocently. Only one person was able to detect the slight smile Bakura emitted and that was Yami. He raised an eyebrow at the spirit but only received a glare in return. He sighed and led them inside still holding Yugi's hand. They went into the living room and sat waiting for the others.   
  
The doorbell rang about 15 minutes later. Yugi had been sitting in Yami's lap but jumped up and went off to answer the door. Yami stayed back this time chatting with Ryou.   
  
Yugi rounded the corner to the kitchen and looked out the window. It was Tea. 'Why does she have to come' Yugi thought. He opened the door despite his sudden urge to slam it in her face. She walked in and gave Yugi a quick hug.  
  
"Morning Yugi! Merry Christmas!" Tea said.   
  
"Merry Christmas." Yugi said in false joy. He then mumbled lowly quickly "its not morning you know" Tea seemingly didn't here this.  
  
Tea followed Yugi into the living room. Yami glanced up to see who it was. He groaned seeing it was Tea. He twitched slightly. Tea didn't notice and walked right up to him sitting down next to him. She started chattering to Yami but he paid no attention and instead kept looking to Yugi for help. Yugi caught his glance and smiled softly.   
  
"Tea could you help me with something?" Yugi asked trying to get her away from Yami so he wouldn't strangle her because she was irritating him so much. Though he had to admit that the thought didn't seem that bad. 'What ever happened to your innocence?' Yami interrupted Yugi's own thoughts and asked this through their mind link. 'Heheheh… um…" Yugi stuttered.   
  
"Yes of course Yugi!" Tea said. She hurried into the kitchen with him. Tea and Yugi made a few dishes of crackers and cheese, cookies and other foods for the appetizers and Tea brought them out and set them on the table. Yugi heard the doorbell however and went to answer it instead of helping her. It was the Ishtar's.   
  
"Hello Yugi! Merry Christmas!" Isis exclaimed.   
  
"Merry Christmas!" Yugi said. "Come on in."  
  
Isis walked into the house followed by her brother and his Yami. Yugi showed them to the living room but had to leave quickly for the doorbell had rung again. 'how many people did you invite?' Yugi asked his other through there link. 'Er… everyone' was his response. He sighed and answered the door. It was Joey, Serenity and Tristan. Joey looked very ticked at something and Yugi figured it out easily. Serenity and Tristan were holding hands and smiling at each other.  
  
"Merry Christmas?" Yugi offered.   
  
"Hmph. It is?" Joey said glaring at his 'best friend' Tristan.   
  
"Merry Christmas Yugi!" Tristan and serenity said in unison. They giggled at that and walked in. Joey followed grumbling something that only Ryou and Bakura heard due to the millennium Ring which grants super hearing. Bakura Raised an eyebrow and Ryou just giggled slightly.   
  
After a few more minutes Yugi had to answer the door again. It was Seto this time. He and Mokuba were standing waiting to be let in. Mokuba was very excited. It appeared Seto had forgotten to tell Mokuba to stay away from the eggnog.   
  
"No alcoholic drinks right?" Seto sighed.  
  
"Nope. No one hear needs them. I have regular eggnog and punch." Yugi said. Seto sighed and turned t Mokuba only to find he had gone off to get some punch.   
  
The party went off without a hitch… well, except for a drunken 8 year old that decided to play tricks on his brother half the night until it got so late he fell asleep. Malik too fell asleep. Seto and Isis took their younger siblings home. By around midnight the only people who remained were Yugi, Yami, Bakura and Ryou. Yugi set up the guest room and Bakura and Ryou spent the night at Yugi's house not wanting to go out so late with how tired they were.   
  
*Later that night in Ryou and Bakura's room*   
  
"You know Bakura, I'm a bit embarrassed to say this, but I think I'm jealous of Yugi and Yami." Ryou said blushing.   
  
"What'd you mean by jealous, Ryou?" Bakura asked as he turned to his hikari.   
  
"I mean they have each other. I don't have anyone to love." Ryou sighed heavily.  
  
"I'll be yours." Bakura said smiling softly.   
  
"You mean it? I didn't think you cared about anyone." Ryou grinned at the tomb robber.  
  
"Yeah well, your not that bad, I think I love you, Ryou." Bakura said, now taking his turn in blushing. Ryou laughed and kissed Bakura on the cheek lightly before lying down in bed. Bakura followed suit and it wasn't long before the two fell into a deep sleep.   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
I started writing this chappie in like February! I'm sooooooo sorry for the long wait! So to everyone of my reviewers (older and newer) I give you cookies! *hands out virtual plushies and cookies to all her reviewers*   
  
Now for shout outs I shall give a shout out to every one of my reviewers!   
  
Jadesaber: Thanks for your reviews, I have updated in case you wanted to know and it's a lot longer! I promise!  
  
Angel Black2: glad you liked. I'm so glad I made you laugh too. I never made anyone laugh before.  
  
Foxey: I made it cuter! And I hate cute! Here! Enjoy the cute!  
  
Someone who shall not be named: Glad you liked! Glad I made you laugh too.   
  
Kugi Ra Muto: Here, you wanted R/B so you got it! And er… thanks for the review. You said I made you fall off your chair laughing? I think you got it backwards. Your review made me fall over laughing.   
  
Random Mouse: Thankies for the review! Er, I'm not sure this is too torturistic.   
  
Zypher Dragon a.k.a. Diamond: Thanks for the review and cookies and plushies. I hope you enjoy this chappie but I don't need more stuff. Don't deserve it after the slow update.   
  
Escuro de la Lus: Did you say all my fic's have good romance? Hah! I stink at romance scenes! But thanks anyway. There is a bit of romance in this fic and I promise more in the next chappie.   
  
Starkiss: I'm glad you like my fic. I'm so not used to all these complements on my writing, yet a lot of reviewers like my stories. Why?   
  
blah and stupid kid 04 and dlkjfl(Huh?): Thanks… I think. I'm glad you think I need more reviews but I'm okay with a small amount. Less shout outs that way. But at any rate, I think you and your friends need a special gift. *Gives them all matching straight jackets*   
  
Falcona SkyWolf: I know he's 15. Sorry. I found that out after I started to write this, thanks a lot to you. ^_^ Well thanks anyway for the tip.   
  
Princess Strawberry: Cool! You like it!   
  
Shadowguardian: I wrote more! And Yay fluffy! …I hate fluffy though…oh no… I'm turning into a fluff liker!   
  
LightOfDarkness: As corescense said, Hikari Means light. Just as Yami means dark. Thanks for your review and its okay if you don't know that much Japanese. I don't either.  
  
Corescense: Thanks for clearing that up with the language barrier thing. This is a fan fiction you know. Its supposed t be nonsense! ^_^  
  
Xx Ryou Angel xX: Don't worry about being too pushy! I need to be pushed. I hate writers block you know. And hey, I can help you! I may seem like a crazy fanatic fan girl but I'm really not that bad! I graduated mediation 1st year! I can help! ^_^  
  
the one that read your story: Glad you like it! I feel all warm and fuzzy inside from all the reviews!   
  
little yugi doll: I did continue! Finally! Thanks for the review! Can't resist little kid cuteness!!  
  
rox1: sorry I didn't update too soon. Glad you liked and thanks for the review.  
  
Pattra: thanks for you review! Now you don't need to read it again and again and again! You can read this!   
  
THANK YOU TO ALL MY WONDERFUL REVIEWERS! PLEASE DON'T BE TOO MAD AT ME THOUGH I WON'T BLAME YOU IF YOU ARE! I HOPE YOU ENJOYED! R/R!! *Gives more cookies and plushies to everyone* 


End file.
